


Along the line

by b_drllrd



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_drllrd/pseuds/b_drllrd
Summary: After the events on Blackwood Mountain, some things are bound to change.Sam/Mike





	Along the line

> Jess didn't really understand why Mike had to check up on her every. damn. day.

Sure, it was normal to worry after their very traumatic experience on Blackwood Mountain, Jess could understand that. She herself gave weekly phonecalls to her remaining friends. from what she'd heard, Emily and Matt had parted ways and while Matt gone to college in Vancouver, Emily went South to California. Chris and Ashley were still going strong but had moved all the way to Toronto, something to do with a "bad vibe" in Alberta.

Jessica, Mike and Sam were the only ones to stay in their hometown. The young woman was starting to think that should have moved too, with or without Mike. Her nightmares were still there and she jumped everytime she heard a noise she didn't recognize.

And it was not like Mike was doing anything to help her either. Ever since that dreadful night, it seemed that he was slowly distancing himself from her. He was still there to comfort her when she was scared or when she cried becauce she had stared at her scars in the mirror for too long. He cared about her, there was no doubt about it, but it wasn't like before.

Jessica had noticed that everytime she had some sort of attack, he would of course comfort her and it would take as long as needed but that was it. He would hold her, sooth her and when she calmed down, he would go into another room.

And one day she finally understood why. It was around a month after the events. Jessica was heading to the bathroom to take off the mascara staining her cheeks. As she passed her bedroom, she heard Mike's voice. It seemed that he was on the phone, Jessica was pretty much the kind of girl to eavesdrop so that's what she did.

The person he was on the phone with turned out to be Sam. The two talked for hours about anything and everything. It was much more than what he did with her.

Jess left after half of an hour.

This happened after each of her attacks. Mike would come, comfort her and then call Sam, asking if she was okay, saying that he had a bad feeling to justify himself. He always said that he was really worried about her and insisted that he was there for her if she needed to talk or even just a hug (that seemed to be their little joke).

He rarely said those things to Jessica anymore. His own GIRLFRIEND.

She could understand that they had been through hell together and some things could only be understood and talked about between them but still, he could have the decency to inform Jess that he had a new griefing buddy who he called daily.

* * *

> One day had been too much for Jessica. In the morning, Mike had called to tell her that he couldn't spend the day with her because he was driving to Edmonton to see some high school buddies. When she asked when he would be back, he answered with a quick,"Around 6 or 7pm." before hanging up.

The day was going by pretty slowly as Jessica was bored out of her mind. By 3pm, she had painted her finger and toe nails, done her make up, had gone into town, ate her lunch there and did a little bit of shopping.

She was sat at a café when she saw what looked like Sam's car going full speed down the street and pass in front of her.

Before she knew it, she had her phone against her ear, waiting for an answer from her blond friend.

She was a little surprised when she only got Sam's voicemail. That was pretty weird, she normally always answered, even in the car, she would use the Bluetooth.

Jessica ended up drinking her coffee as slowly as possible to pass time. She was relieved when her phone showed 5.30pm. The young woman decided to go to her boyfriend's house to greet him when he came back and chat a bit with his mom.

She drove to Mike's house and parked a little further down the street so he wouldn't notice her car when he arrived. But it was her who hadn't noticed something when she drove by his house.

When she approached the house, she got a bit of a surprise. There, she found Mike, with Sam, both were laughing about something and leaning over Mike's car which had the front open.

They had grease on their faces but didn't seem to care much about it.

"I can't believe that you don't know how to repare this ! It's super easy !" Sam said, laughing.

Mike looked at her and retorted, " Well, you can't say that you do ! We've been working on this all day !" Sam gave him a playful slap on the arm, still laughing.

It was pretty painful to watch, the two of them just happy in each other's compagny, like nothing ever happened. Doing some normal people stuff without a bit of worry on their faces, while Mike's mom was handing them water bottles and cookies.

Her heart aching, Jess dialled Sam's number on her phone and waited.

Waited for some kind of guilty reaction from either of them. So she could accuse anyone but herself.

She waited and finally, a voice was heard. A masculine one. She looked and saw what was the final straw, Mike with Sam's phone in hand, the other arm draped over Sam's shoulders. She on the other hand, was trying to listen and find out who it was. 

Mike didn't know either, otherwise he wouldn't have done that.

Jessica just hung up and ran.

* * *

> It was now three months after the Blackwood night. Jessica had broken up with Mike claiming that she needed some space from everything related to that night.

Of course that was only half the truth but Mike couldn't know that. Jessica just didn't feel important enough to his eyes, he spent all his time with Sam anyway so it wasn't really worth it.

The next time she saw them together was in a park. It had been over two months since the break up but Jess had managed to avoid both of them during that time.

The blond stopped in her tracks and looked at them, standing in the middle of the path. Sam was bent down, a camera in her hand, pointing directly at some plant at the edge of a pond. Mike was standing beside her leaning, arms crossed, on the wooden fence, he was smiling down at her almost in adoration.

Jessica realised that she was just standing there, doing nothing but staring at them, so she sat down on a nearby bench, hoping that nobody saw her being kinda creepy.

She watched as Sam got up and pointed her camera at Mike, grinning. He made a goofy place before chuckling. A click could be heard and a few others after that.

Jess was still watching when she heard someone sit beside her on the bench.

"Don't you think those two look cute ?" Jessica turned her head to see that an old lady had asked the question.

"Huh- I mean yeah, yeah sure, if you say so." She didn't really know how to answer without clearly saying that she had been staring at them for the past five minutes, and give away that he was actually her ex-boyfriend. "Actually, they are friends of mine, but I guess that they need their privacy ." She smiled shyly at the lady beside her.

"Hum, I see," the lady returned her smile at Jessica before patting her shoulder gently, "don't worry dear, I'm sure that you'll find someone  to love too in no time."

Jessica's eyes widened. Love ? Who said anything about love ? Sam and Mike couldn't possibly be in love with each other, could they ?

"You know they are when you look at the eyes," the woman said, reading Jessica's mind. She got up and waved, "have a good day darling."

Jessica observed the woman leaving before returning her gaze towards the photograph and her model. Her questions were answered when she saw Sam handing her camera to a stranger so he could take a picture of them in front of the pond.

Next thing she saw was Sam with Mike's arms around her stomach, his chest against her back and his head on her shoulder. They took a few pictures in different poses and thanked who waved at them before leaving.

Jessica was left shocked (surprisingly less than she expected to be) when Sam wrapped her arms around Mike's torso and planted a kiss on his lips, one which he gladly returned.

Once again, the blond didn't find the strength to go and confront them, confront the reality of things.

So she rose from her seat and left.

* * *

> The next seven months went by rather quickly. Nothing too exciting had happened and the mood that Jessica had succeeded to raise went down when she realised what day it was.

It had been exactly a year since the events of Blackwood Mountain. A year since everything had changed.

On this day, Jessica had decided to head to town and distract herself with some shopping. She was walking calmly with her earphones in and music blasting when she saw two familiar faces in front of a costume shop.

She had seen Sam and Mike since that day in the park but had never gone to talk to them. She just couldn't do it, not yet. She was afraid to do a mistake in front of them and show them her weacknesses. So the communications stayed on rare phonecalls.

They both weren't moving, their eyes glued to what was in the shop's showcase. All of a sudden, Sam threw herself into Mike's opened arms. Jessica couldn't hear what they were saying but could see Sam's shoulders shaking violently and the tears on her cheeks.

Mike was trying to comfort her by caressing her hair and kissing her forehead gently, eventually her cries turned to silent sobs.

The two of them rapidly took off, Sam still safely engulfed in Mike's arms. Jessica took one of her earbuds out just in time to hear her blond friend's voice. "Why does it keep following us ?! It's been a fucking year for  Pete's sake !"

That, got Jessica's attention. What could have possibly reminded them of this horrible night in the mountains in a costume shop ? To Jess, absolutely nothing. The Wendigos were for sure not teenagers in costumes, playing a prank on them.

She decided to go and see for herself what the hell was in that shop. When she arrived in front of it, at first she saw nothing special. But then she saw it.

The mask.

The psycho mask that Josh had used to play his little prank on all of them. Jessica wouldn't know what it looked like if Mike hadn't described it to her after the events, in the police station.

Even after a year, Jessica could not go see them. This time, not because she was mad at them but because she simply couldn't catch up to them.

* * *

> Jessica took a breath and sighed, it was good to be back home after so long. She had not stepped into the little town for six years.

She had gone east to study fashion and unfortunately hadn't had the time to visit her family or friends, beacuse of school and then because of her job.

The young woman felt much better than four years ago. Back then, she was weak and couldn't handle a single problem on her own. She had changed a lot since, the girl who was jealous of her ex-boyfriend being in love with someone else was -luckily- gone.

Now that she was free to do everything she wanted, Jess decided to open a clothes shop in her little hometown. Her online clothing line was working really well so, why not ?

As she was walking down the main street to her new shop, Jessica heard a little voice above all the others. It caught her attention because there was some kind of familiarity to it. Jessica couldn't remember from where but she decided to find out when she heard it again.

"Today, I learned thirty numbers at school, do you want hear them mommy ?" The little voice asked when she turned around on her feet.

Jessica immediatly recognized the woman and man holding a little boy's hands.

The little family was walking happily down the street, heading towards Jessica without noticing it. The boy had short black hair and striking green eyes, he was the perfect combination between her two high school friends.

Sam and Mike were both grinning at their little boy who was trying to remember the numbers he said he had learned. Both adults hadn't noticed Jessica looking at them in the middle of the side walk, but their son did.

He stopped walking immediatly and looked at her with wide eyes, his cheeks rapidly flushed.

The parents also stopped walking and looked at him, concern in their eyes. "What's wrong little buddy ?" Mike asked.

His son didn't answer but blushed more, still looking at Jessica.

Sam took him in her arms and took a chance. " Hey, Jacob sweetie, you with us right now ?" She caressed his hair and finally they got a reaction from him.

"Why is the lady over there watching us ?" Jacob pointed directly at Jessica who suddenly felt really embarrassed.

Both Mike and Sam's gazes went to Jess and relief washed over their faces, they had recognized her.

The parents each kissed the boy on a cheek and Sam spoke reassuringly. "Don't wory buddy, mommy and daddy know her. She's an old friend of ours." She then called Jessica and motioned her over.

Jessica, this time, didn't hesitate and went over to them. It had been so long, and she couldn't wait to meet her friend's little ball of joy.

 

                                                                                                                                                     ~Fin

 

 


End file.
